


Close Enough

by Lemonykitten



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonykitten/pseuds/Lemonykitten
Summary: Jongup had known he was gay ever since he was ten years old. Girls were just never that interesting to him. He liked their boyfriends and brothers though. They weredefinitelyinteresting.He had his first sexual encounter two weeks before he signed up with TS Entertainment; a fellow dancer at the tournament afterparty. Ho Taenam. Jongup supposed Taenam could be considered his first love. It didn't matter much though, since they lived on opposite sides of the country. Taenam went home and Jongup signed a contract to become an idol.He kept his sexuality a secret from the company and his bandmates, all except Zelo. The two of them were together almost all the time, often roommates. He figured it was only fair for his friend to know what was what. He was glad that the information didn't change their relationship in any way. Mostly.(I checked "underage" only because Zelo is 17 and Jongup is 18.)





	

Jongup groaned softly as the sheets slid over his naked body, one hand stroking his aching member, the other hand holding the vibrator inside himself. It had been weeks since the last time he was able to do this. Quick jerk-offs in the shower just weren't cutting it these days. He was so sexually frustrated he was ready to scream. Luckily, he was able to feign a stomach ache and skip out on the dinner-movie combo the rest of the group was doing. He needed this.

He let out a low moan and arched his back as he pushed the vibrator further inside. He very rarely got to use it. He almost never had a room to himself. He always shared with Junhong, and while he might find it dirty and exciting, he didn't think his friend would agree. Jongup bit down on his lip, continuing to stroke himself slowly, he didn't want to come too soon. He wanted to take his time and enjoy it.

And that's when he heard the door open and close, Junhong shuffling into the room. Jongup froze. _Are you fucking kidding me?_

“Hyung? Are you still awake?” the boy stopped at the foot of Jongup's bed and their eyes met.

_Well, so much for pretending to be asleep._ Jongup thought as he darted his eyes away from the handsome rapper. He huffed in response and shifted slightly, although moving was a mistake. He whimpered softly as the vibrator moved with him, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

“Hyung? Does your stomach still hurt?” Junhong asked, moving closer to his friend.

The boy froze and stared, however, when he heard a soft buzzing sound.

“Hyung,” he asked quietly, “Are you... masturbating?”

Jongup growled softly before finally answering, “Yes, alright? Yes! You weren't supposed to be back for another hour!”

“I was worried about you,”the taller boy answered with a pout, “I thought you were sick.”

“Well, I'm not,” the dancer replied with a huff.

The stayed put awkwardly for a minute, until Junhong turned away and said, “I'm just... gonna get ready for bed. You finish up, okay?”

The rapper gathered up his night clothes and went into the bathroom to change. Jongup didn't move. _Is he serious?_ The dancer wondered to himself. He really did need to get off, badly. _Fine. It was his suggestion anyway._ Jongup slowly started stroking himself again, holding the vibrator in place and rolling his hips. He groaned quietly, getting into it again, but was thrown off balance once more when Junhong came out of the bathroom and went to bed. Jongup licked his lips, trying not to pant. He reminded himself that Junhong had told him to finish. It obviously didn't bother him. He continued his self-ministrations, trying to keep his voice low. It wasn't long, though, before Junhong interrupted him again.

“So, you don't really have a stomach ache?” he asked innocently.

“No, Junhong, I do not have a stomach ache,” the other boy answered, “Now hush and let me finish.”

Junhong wiggled around under his sheets, the sound distracting Jongup to no end. He growled softly and pressed the vibrator into himself harder in an effort to ignore his noisy friend. He found the little bundle of nerves almost by accident, since he wasn't paying much attention, and gave a pleasured yelp. He panted, squirming under his own hands, wishing he had a little help.

“Does it really feel that good, hyung?” Junhong asked, distracting the dancer again.

“Yes, Junhong. Yes it does. That's why I'm doing it, now please shut up. You're the one who told me to finish. I can't do that if you don't stop talking.”

It was quiet for another five minutes as Jongup worked on himself, his orgasm feeling far away.

“Hyung-” Junhong started to say.

“Damn it, Junhong-ah,” the dancer hissed viciously, “unless the next words out of your mouth are 'Hyung I want to take the dildo out of your ass and fuck you,' then I don't want to hear it! Just lay there quietly and stop pissing me off!”

Jongup huffed, satisfied that he had finally quieted the boy.

“Hyung,” the dancer growled at the sound of the younger boy's voice, until he heard the next words, “I want to take the dildo out of your ass and fuck you.”

Jongup froze. He couldn't believe he heard his own filthy words come out of the other boy's mouth. Before he could respond, he heard Junhong climb out of bed. He looked up at his friend, who apparently wasn't wearing a shirt _(he never goes to bed shirtless...)_ , and saw him pull a condom out of his wallet. _How long has he been keeping a condom in his wallet? Who actually does that?_ The dancer gasped as the rapper pulled the blankets off of him, exposing his naked body to the cool air. Junhong's eyes raked over the older boy, making Jongup's heart stammer in his chest.

Junhong trailed his hands down his own torso, condom package held firmly between his teeth. He hooked his thumbs on the waistband of his pajama pants and pulled them down, his erection springing free. _He's not wearing any underwear? Fuck, did he plan this?_ Jongup didn't have too much time to wonder as the taller boy crawled onto the bed settling himself between his friend's legs. The rapper then opened the packet and rolled the condom on, letting out a soft groan. Junhong reached out and lightly caressed the inside of Jongup's thigh, causing the smaller boy to shiver.

The tenderness stopped there as the rapper quickly pulled out the vibrator, tossing it away and pressed himself completely inside the dancer in one smooth action. Jongup cried out loudly, his body shaking. God, he's so BIG. Junhong stopped and looked down at his friend worriedly.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked softly, caressing the other boy's hips.

“N-no,” Jongup gasped, “It's just so big... Fuck, it feels so good!”

“Yeah?” the younger boy said with a grin, “You want me to move then?”

“Yes, gods yes,” the dancer replied with a shudder.

Junhong started in with deep, hard thrusts, turning Jongup into a writhing, groaning mess. The dancer whimpered, clutching desperately at the sheets. The rapper just grinned down at him, panting softly.

“F-faster,” the older boy managed to say, moving his hips to meet each powerful thrust.

“As you wish,” the taller boy responded slyly, grabbing the back of Jongup's knees to move his legs and get a better angle.

As the rapper put on speed, Jongup's moans increased in volume until the poor boy was practically screaming in ecstasy. Junhong's voice quickly joined him as the younger boy felt the familiar heat pooling in the pit of his stomach.

“Hyung,” he choked out, “I'm close...”

Jongup was in no condition to respond. Suddenly, Junhong shifted his angle and slammed straight into the smaller boy's prostate. The dancer literally screamed and came hard, his muscles clamping down at the rapper like a vice, sending the taller boy over the edge. Junhong filled Jongup with his seed, groaning the other's name.

They both stilled, shuddering and gasping. Eventually, Junhong was able to slide out, and he collapsed beside his friend, laying an arm across the older boy's muscled stomach.

“I can't believe that just happened,” Jongup finally murmured, completely exhausted.

“You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to just ask me to sleep with you,” the rapper said, snuggling closer.

Jongup grinned a little, “Technically, I didn't actually ask you.”

Junhong laughed, “Close enough.”


End file.
